


Chapter 5: The Whomping Willow, but Harry sends an owl instead

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Gen, Platform 9 3/4, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Because the barrier was sealed, Harry and Ron couldn't take the Hogwarts Express. Ron considers taking his dad's flying car, but Harry has a better idea.
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Chapter 5: The Whomping Willow, but Harry sends an owl instead

**Author's Note:**

> A pet peeve of mine is when characters get in trouble, do something dumb, or anything in that area. I wrote this as a kind of catharsis. The fact that McGonagall points this out in the book made it worse.

"I know!" Ron yelled excitedly. "We can take my dad's car to Hogwarts!"  
The two boys were unable to enter Platform 9 3/4. Instead of passing through the barrier, they just crashed into the wall, earning them a number of stares.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," admitted Harry. "That would just lead to us getting in trouble. Your mom's still mad about when you saved me from the Dursleys."  
Ron huffed. "Fair enough. You got any other ideas?"  
A screech could be heard from Harry's trolley. Hedwig was still upset about rolling in her cage.  
"For now," Harry said, "let's send Hedwig with a letter." He opened his trunk to get some parchment, ink and a quill. He the wrote the following:

To Professor Dumbledore,  
Ron and I were unable to enter platform 9 3/4, we're currently stuck, with no idea what to do.  
It's possible that Ron's parents can help us, but worst case scenario, we might need your help.  
At the very least, we won't be at the Start-of-term feast. We apologise for it.  
Sincerly,  
Harry Potter.

He rolled the parchment on Hedwig's leg, and (when there were no muggles nearby) released her from the cage.  
"Get this to Dumbledore, please." Harry said. "This way, you can stretch your wings againt."  
The owl chirped, seeming happy about this. She flew away, leaving the two stranded boys.  
"And what now?" Ron asked. "Are we just going to wait here all day?"

Before Harry could answer, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out from the wall. They had worried (but at least not angry) looks on their faces.  
"What are you doing, boys? The train's already left!"   
Ron was more surprised that they managed to return. "What happened? Did they already fix the barrier?"  
Harry explained to the now confused adults; "The barrier didn't let us in, you could ask any muggle and they tell how we crashed into a wall. I sent Hedwig to Dumbledore, he can probably do something."  
Ron moved his hand forward to see if the barrier was working again, but it stopped upon contact with the metal surface.

"That's very strange, indeed," Mr. Weasley said. "Maybe we could drive-"  
A stern glare from Mrs. Weasley was all it took for him to stop. "On the other hand, muggles could see us."  
Mrs. Weasley turned to the boys. "I'm sorry that this had to happen. But don't worry, you already asked Dumbledore for help. If someone can help, it's him."  
Ron was dejected. "So we're just supposed to stay here, huh? All day?"  
"Sorry, boys, but that's all we can do," reaffirmed Mr. Weasley. "I should ask someone at the Ministry if they know about this."  
Mrs. Weasley then spoke up. "I think you can look around at the station, but you shouldn't wander off in case someone arrives. Anyways, I and Arthur should get going. Sorry to leave you here."  
And so they left.

Taking Mrs. Weasley's advice, Harry suggested that they could stop and eat somewhere. Due to living with the Dursley's, he never ate at any cafeteria. This would be a good time to do so. Ron agreed, feeling hungry himself. They found a humble sandwich place, which Harry paid for. They went outside to eat their lunch on a bench. To pass time, they then visited a bookstore (Ron admitted it was better than nothing), checking out different novels and other books. 

When they exited the store to do something else, they were surprised to meet Hagrid.  
"Hello, you two. Dumbledore sent me on an emergency job. Seems like 'e wasn't lying."  
"Hi Hagrid. The thing is, we couldn't get on the train." Harry was growing tired of telling the same story multiple times.  
"No need to worry. Take your things and follow me, I got me motorcycle." This made Ron curious.  
"A motorcycle? How will we fit all our things in that?"  
"It's enchanted, you see. I'm not allowed to, but- I shouldn't have said that."  
It seemed like Hagrid used the same enchantments that Mr. Weasley used on his car. It also seems like old habits die hard. Harry and Ron took their trolleys to his motorcycle and put their supplies in it. To Harry's surprise, Hedwig was waiting for him in it as well.

They arrived a bit earlier than the train. Bird distance must be shorter than the rails. Hagrid told the boys to enter first, he had the job to bring in the first-years. Harry and Ron did so, and were greeted by Professor McGonagall.  
"Dumbledore told me about your letter, no need to explain. If you could wait here for a moment, you can join the other students for the Feast. She then took out her wand and held it in front of Harry.  
"Oh my, that explains it..."  
This confused Harry. "I'm sorry, what explains what?"  
"It seems like you two got hit with an Anti-travelling charm. It's easy to remove, though. Stand still for a moment." She waved her wand, and a small burst of light exited Harry and Ron's bodies. Ron realised something.  
"Could this be because of that house elf you mentioned?"  
Upon McGonagall's curious expression, Harry told her about Dobby ,both how he stopped all letters from coming and using a Hover Charm which led to Harry's letter of offense.  
"That's not impossible, Harry." she responded. "I shall ask the Ministry to reconsider your offense, if this Dobby is the one who actually did it.

The Feast started a few minutes later, prompting Harry to explain once again, this time to Hermione, why he wan't on the train. She found it very strange, but interesting. Dumbledore held his opening speech after the Sorting Ceremony, where Ginny was selected as a Gryffindor. He then had something else to say.  
"Because of a strange incident today, two students were unable to come to Hogwarts the usual way. However, thanks to them not taking any rash decisions, they were able to make it here on time. For being able to keep a calm head in a trying time, I award 20 points to Gryffindor."

Harry and Ron were amazed. This unlucky day led to Gryffindor already being in the lead. Harry looked over at Slytherin's table, where he saw Malfoy's shocked face. This weird day was worth it, after all.


End file.
